User talk:Yo shi
Yea I’m not completely sure how templates work. I think the administrators put them in special Pages section. So I just let Wilfred know about mine and hope for the best. If not well figure something out. I did add your template to my user page, under the helpful pages section which I use for reference. You might do the same it helps a lot. Anyhow I’m talking to much. I’ll talk to you later.. --Madyoer (talk) 22:46, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Yea I’m working on a project to organize all the aliases. I started a new category to gem t them organized, then I am just going from there… Hey on a side note do you mind if I post our templates in the coffee machine area for everyones(not that there is anyone) benefit… later,--Madyoer (talk) 22:03, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Those pages look great and the infbox definitely adds some pizzazz to the page. Great job talk to you later...--Madyoer (talk) 21:48, 18 April 2008 (UTC) The Trick page your working on looks great. That was a good idea to modify an infbox for tricks… Keep it up talk to you later,--Madyoer (talk) 21:37, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Hey Yo shi, Yea that sounds great I didn’t want to call the section pro Models because some people have yo-yos with out really being pro (like Dale Bell owner of Yo-yo Jam, he has the Night Moves Signature series), But Signature yo-yo’s sounds great. I really like the sound of that. Thanks well talk to you later, -- 01:40, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ---- Hi Yo Shi, and a warm welcome to the yo-yo wiki! Do check out the if you haven't already to help things run smoothly, and you may find the useful if you get stuck. You're doing great so far, but if you have any difficulties feel free to leave me a message on my [[User talk:Wilfred|talk page, but of course using a 'page talk' page is fine too. You'll notice that every page (excluding any protected ones) has a 'move' option at the top if you want to change the name of a page, or you could just change the link you created. The Yo-yo Tricks page is something of a leftover from when we had handwritten page lists. We tend to use now so as long as you tag a page Category:Tricks it'll show up here. Finally, you're right the tricks section needs some love. There are just too many pages for all of them to be polished with the current number of editors (but that's better than too few page Linking to parts of pages Hey "So, I want to link in my bio page, the word "hybrid", so when someone clicks on it, it will bring them to the Response Systems page and down the hybrid response part. I've looked in the Editing Help, but it's a little unclear to me.. Basically the Editing Help says this about doing it "a page#a place on the page"" To link to a specific section you place the title of the bit you want to link to after the #. In this example you want Response Systems#Hybrid Response Systems which will give you a link there. I'll update the help stuff to make it clearer. Hope that helps :-) --Wilfred 17:22, 22 April 2008 (UTC)